medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
House Thersis
House Thersis was a house in northern Emiria. History The House Thersis was created by Antrevyem Thersis who led a group of people who somehow appeared on Emiria. They were never hostile but became more aggressive as the unrest rose in Emiria. The House is known for their help towards wounded travellers and soldiers from all over Emiria, this caused them to come in conflict with the king(of the North)on multiple occasions. They have great knowledge of herbs and nature and live very close to the woods west of the Twin Lakes. They have little to no influence in the affairs of Emiria and have to rely on the strength if the king in order to defend themselves, however, they do have a militia with a strength of about 750 (450 swordfighters, 250 archers and 50 horse riders)men to maintain safety against regular bandit raids and wolf attacks. They do have 2 silver and a gold mine and diamonds are found regularly in their mines. They have a strong economy and could be considered rich if they wouldn't have to pay fealty to the king. Family affairs At present the ruler of Endvarb is Lumiris Thersis with an age of 57 years old. He gained rulership over the House when his father died during a hunting accident, he was 31 years old during that time. He is respected and loved by the people of the town near Endvarb and does what is best for his people. Family Members *Lamkov Thersis: Lumiris's younger brother with an age of 49. *Godelyn Thersis: Lumiris's wife with an age of 55. *Koytver Thersis: Lumiris's first son who died at the age of 9 during a harsh Long Winter. *Nidelain Thersis: Lumiris's first daughter, currently 21 years old. She proved herself as a skilled swordfighter during the Bandit Raids and excels in economics. After the death of Norviag Thersis appointed Nidelain as the heir to the House. *Norviag Thersis: Lumiris's second son who died at the age of 4. *Arviana Thersis: Lumiris's second daughter, currently 17 years old. *Wielgoth Thersis (pronounced vyelgoth): Lumiris's third son with an age of 1 year and 7 months. Individuals related to House Thersis *Sir Niklay Vorgan: The captain of the militia, he was a childhood friend of Lumiris Thersis. *Northvan Pjel: A well known archer that lives near Endvarb and works for the House Thersis. He is the leader of a scout group called The Grey Cloaks, they excell in hiding and are easily recognised by their grey cloaks (as the name suggested)which is made by an unknown culture as he claimed to have found them, they change colour depending on the angle you look at it. The Cloaks however are the same found in Zorvath which is ruled by the Zarioth Empire. *Marek Londver: Marek is a known individual for having travelled through the major cities of Emiria and Lumiris likes listening the his tales. *Miryana Inthan: Miryana is a known herb-healer that server the House Thersis, before she worked for them she was called a witch due to her 'knowledge'. Category:Houses Category:Zeokx